


An Awkward Conversation

by Unholy_Author



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Basically All Dialogue, M/M, Telon being a jackass to his poor friends, Telon being a private man who shares absolutely nothing, different alien au, originally a salarian and drell respectively but where's the fun in not making up alien races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Telon's taken a lifemate and everyone is very concerned about how Fuuma will take it.





	An Awkward Conversation

Working on a tourist ship with a very tight-knit crew means that almost every single public personnel file change is immediately known by every single crew member. Especially startling changes. Which was why Telon was suddenly finding himself facing so many questions. And in the middle of space, there’s no running away.

“You took a _lifemate_?” Kjilro asked incredulously. Telon gave him a dry look.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than bother me?”

“No! Oh man, who is it? Is it someone on the ship?” he asked eagerly.

“Yes,” he said flatly “I’m lifemates with one of the passengers. I met him last night at the bar and couldn’t stop myself.” Kjilro scoffed.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Kjilro huffed. “I can’t believe you didn’t even tell me you were bonding with someone!”

“Do I seem like the kind of person to make an announcement?” he asked with a snort.

“So it’s not someone on the ship, because they definitely would have said something.”

“You’re very focused on this,” Telon muttered.

“Oh, if you haven’t told anyone then Fuuma wouldn’t have heard,” Kjilro said with suddenly wide eyes.

“So?” Telon asked. Kjilro grabbed the back of his chair and spun him around.

“You need to tell him,” he said, deadly serious.

“Why?” Telon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you being serious?” Kjilro asked incredulously. “That man’s been pining after you since we left prime! Him and his weird little alien thing where his ears twitch when he’s focusing on something, it happens all the time around you.”

“You’re an alien.”

“Not that kind, and you’re the alien to me. But that’s not the point! You should tell him before he finds out from someone else, or he’s going to be so sad and you know they can’t hide when they’re sad. Him especially, he feels everything so intensely….”

“And you think me telling him myself would be better than him finding out on his own?” he asked curiously.

“At least he’d think you’d care enough about him to say something,” Kjilro frowned. “Come on, Telon. I know you’re not exactly a touchy-feely guy but you can’t be this cruel.” Telon raised a slow eyebrow.

“You think this is me being cruel?”

“That was _not_ a challenge. Look, I’m just saying, I’m dating his brother and I really like him, he’s a great guy. He doesn’t deserve you being a dick to him.” Telon gave sigh and an unhappy look.

“Fine, I’ll go tell him. But I have work I still need to do and this’ll take a while to wrap up and….”

“I’ll do it,” Kjilro said instantly. “You’ve got thirty minutes left on clock, right? I’ll take care of it. You go tell Fuuma. Now.” Telon sighed again but stood and made a show of slowly gathering his things as Kjilro sat down and picked up Telon’s work. 

Telon walked out with his back over his shoulder and hands in his pockets, trying to dodge past a few questions and curious eyes. He really wasn’t in the mood to get reamed again over who he was mated to.

It only took a few minutes to take a lift down to the crew level and find the door he was looking for. FUUMA THRAEL was written in big, glowing letters that hovered just off the surface of the door itself. Telon knocked lightly, wondering if he was even home. A second later his question was answered when the door was pulled open and the small alien looked up at him, fluffy ears twitching forward instantly.

“Telon?” he asked, pleasantly surprised.

“Hey. Can I come in?” he asked.

“Of course, of course! You could have just come in, you know.”

“I didn’t know if you were in or not.”

“You’ve been alone in here before.”

“Still,” Telon said with a shrug as he sat on the couch and let his bag drop to the side. Instantly, his lap was full of blue and purple alien kissing all over his face and along his jaw. Telon relaxed and his lips quirked up into a smile, catching Fuuma’s chin between his fingers and tipping his face up for a real kiss. Fuuma hummed happily and Telon pulled back after a second.

“I have to tell you something, Fuuma,” Telon said with a mischievous tilt of his lips. Fuuma blinked both lids owlishly. 

“Oh?”

“Kjilro took the rest of my work today as long as I told you something.” Fuuma frowned, looking a little worried now.

“And what’s that?”

“He said you’d be gutted if anyone other than me told you I’d taken a lifemate,” Telon said, unable to resist the full grin that broke out across his face. Fuuma snorted and shoved at his shoulder.

“Don’t start like that! I was worried!” he laughed. Telon wrapped his arms around Fuuma and drew him closer, dragging his jaw along Fuuma’s.

“Mm, sorry, Fuuma. I couldn’t resist,” he smiled.

“You’re so cruel to me!”

“You know, funnily enough I think that’s what Kjilro said.”

"I told you no one would notice my file changing," Fuuma said with a grin.

"You did," Telon allowed with a nod.

"Say, I was wrong, Fuuma," Fuuma teased.

"Don't push your luck, little thing," he snorted. "I love you.

"Love you too, Telon."


End file.
